


Who Would Have Expected The Penguins?

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Cheesecake, F/M, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: Even a simple trip to the bakery can have unexpected challenges and unexpected rewards, as Miki Kaoru and Juri Arisugawa learn.





	Who Would Have Expected The Penguins?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needlemouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlemouse/gifts).



> Happy B-Day Needle! I know you're going to love it!

Miki Kaoru was walking down the street to his favorite cake shop. He licked his lips in anticipation. “I wonder if they’ll have any new recipes?” Miki smiled; he’d had every flavor of cake the bakery had to offer, and while he enjoyed all of them he was always looking for some new sweetness to munch on. Miki went around the corner, it wouldn’t be long now, and then the penguins swept him away!

Yes, penguins. There were hundreds of them sliding down the street on their bellies, and poor Miki had been flipped over onto one of their backs and was now holding on for dear life! “Somebody help me!” Miki cried out, but it was no use. The penguins were going so fast and they were so big and there were so many of them, no one could get even close to Miki.

“Hold on Miki!” A familiar voice called out, and a smile returned to Miki’s face!

“Miss Juri!” Miki saw her on the street corner, the penguins were passing the arcade now and she just happened to be coming out at that very moment. He watched her take a running start, and then she leaped! She soared through the air and then she was over Miki right as he crossed beneath her.

“Take my hand!” Juri extended her hand down. Miki reached up to take her hand, and then Juri pulled him off the penguin with all her might! Time sped back up, and now they were on the other side of the street. Juri was on her feet and the penguins had moved on, far far away. “Are you all right Miki?” Juri looked down, and realized that in the rush of the rescue she’d ended up pulling Miki’s face right into her chest.

“Cheesecake…” Miki said. “UM!” His face turned bright red as he pulled away from Juri. “I mean, thank you Miss Juri, I think I’ll go have some cheesecake at the bakery now!”

“Oh?” Juri arched an eyebrow. “You sure you wouldn’t rather have mine?”

Miki passed out.


End file.
